


In My Veins

by Clankit



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst, Can be platonic if you squint, Dead Phil, Heavy Angst, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, No Fluff, Sad, Sad Ending, Sad dan, Suicidal Dan, You Have Been Warned, depressed dan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-18 23:39:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4724501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clankit/pseuds/Clankit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The fans have no idea what happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In My Veins

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken and story inspired by In My Veins by Andrew Belle (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q0KZuZF01FA).

The fans have no idea what happened.

Of course, it only made sense that they didn’t. Both Dan and Phil posted videos somewhat randomly, and the last video Dan has posted had been two days ago. God, that seemed like a lifetime ago now.

Dan hasn’t moved from his room in five hours. No one knows except him, and the hospital staff, who have no idea who Phil is. He’s managed to keep it quiet, but he hasn’t told anyone. Phil’s mom agreed to keep it a secret, right after Dan called her and told her the news.

Dan hasn’t eaten for two days. It’s strange, he doesn’t feel hungry at all. He finally forced himself to eat when he didn’t use the bathroom for eight hours straight. The cereal tastes soggy and cold in his mouth, even though he just poured it.

It takes Dan a week to go into his room. Dan’s surprised when he enters it. Everything looks exactly the same. Phil’s lion is on the bedside table, the blankets are tussled like Phil just got out of bed, and Phil’s laptop is open to some random tabs and a playlist that had long since finished. The room should be covered in black, or crowded with spiderwebs. But it’s not. Everything exactly the same. Maybe if Dan just stays in this room forever, he can pretend that Phil’s still here.

He spends that night in Phil’s bed. desperately trying to memorize the scent of Phil.

His friends are getting suspicious. They’re asking what's going on, and why Dan and Phil haven’t been active. Dan doesn’t respond to any of their texts or calls, and instead spends his time rewatching of all Phil’s videos.

Phil’s fans are getting antsy. Phil hasn’t uploaded in four weeks. That’s a bit long for Phil. And whenever Dan goes on Twitter he sees all the tweets sent to him and Phil, asking where they are and if they’re okay.

No, they’re not okay.

Dan finally decides to send one big group text to everyone that’s been asking if Dan’s okay and where Phil is. He doesn’t even try to send a text explaining anything, he just sends one text to everyone.

_Phil’s dead. Don’t tell anyone else._

He ends up turning his phone off after half an hour, because he can’t take the constant beeping and ringing. It’s blocking out the first Phil is not on fire.

Dan hasn’t been online for two days. Hasn’t even looked at a newspaper. He know he has to soon, because people will start investigationing soon. But Dan doesn’t want to do it. Admit that Phil’s gone.

Dan does not know how it happened, but some online news article caught whiff of what happened and now it’s all over the internet. Of course, most people dismiss it as a petty rumor, but sooner or later they’ll realize it’s true.

Dan finally uploaded a video on Phil’s channel. It’s a video that Phil was planning to upload the day it happened. It was already edited and everything. He also uploaded a Dil video. He had to edit that one, but it took him five hours to do it, because he just kept on replaying it over and over again.

Dan finally uploaded a video. He doesn’t know how he did it, but he looks normal enough, because the huge bags under his eyes are always normal. No one will notice.

Dan used to think he could trust his friends, but now he’s not so sure. Although he hasn’t replied to anyone since it happened, he does look at the things his friends text him. And Tyler’s just sent Dan a text saying: _If you don’t tell them soon, I will._ Dan assumes that Tyler and probably Dan’s other friends are being bombarded by their fans with questions about the fact neither Dan or Phil had uploaded in five weeks and if they are okay. Dan spends the rest of the day walking outside. Just walking.

Dan realizes that the fridge and cupboard are almost empty. He hasn’t gone shopping in weeks. But that’s not the problem. The problem is he has no more videos of Phil to upload, and sooner or later someone will tell their audience what happened. Dan decides it should be him.

Dan uploads his last video ever onto his channel. It’s only 10 seconds long, but it gets the message across.

“Phil’s gone, and soon I will be too.”

 

 


End file.
